


Lincoln breaking point

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: after Lynn push Lincoln to his breaking point, he finally stand up to her
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday evening where the louds was all awake and the house was in full chaos, a completely normal day's.

Lincoln walked out of his room, planning to go watch some TV downstairs but as soon as he passed Lily and Lisa room, Lynn had ran out of her and Lucy room, running to him "hey bro, mind helping a sister out with her training!" Lynn asked Lincoln.

Lincoln had held up in arm's in defeat "as much as I would like to I don't thin-ahh!" Lincoln started but yelled in surprise as Lynn grabbed his arm before flipping him on the ground, using him as a practice dummy.

"Woo! I still got it" Lynn cheered for herself as Lincoln had groaned and slowly stood up, rubbing his back.

"Lynn, I getting tried of you using me like a practice dummy" Lincoln said tried not to sound to annoyed but he said it harshly, making lynn look at him.

"Come on linc, you know I just playing around, no need to get so serious about it" lynn said to him as she stepped to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Lincoln had slapped her hand away "no you not just 'playing' and you know it! You hardly give me enough time to get ready" Lincoln yelled at her while lynn had started to get mad.

"Well maybe if you wasn't such a damn push over, I would actually have to try to beat you!" Lynn yelled back as the house gotten silent and everyone had watched to see what was going on.

"Okay like what is going on here" Lori said as she stood in the middle of the two but they had ignored her.

"I would rather be a push over than a damn brainless idiot like you!" Lincoln yelled "and guess what! You won't always be number one cause there is always someone better than you!" Lincoln yelled making everyone shocked as they knew that he was crossing a dangerous line.

"Lincoln that is enough!" Lori said but the two had continued to ignore her.

"Or what! Are you to much of a brain dead dumbass to figure that out!" Lincoln yelled before lynn had walked up to Lincoln and punched him in his face, making his head snap to the side.

Lincoln growled and straighted up before punching lynn back and just like that a bloodbath of a fight had started.

Lynn had growled and tackled Lincoln onto the ground and started to punch his face while their sisters had tried to stop them but they was both trying to beat each other, after the 3rd hit Lincoln had grabbed lynn by her collar, flipping them but unfortunately they had started to roll down the stair but each of them had refused to let each other go, after the both of them had landed on the ground, Lincoln was on top of Lynn and before lynn had time to react, he had started to punch her face as hard as he could.

The girls watched in horror as the two had fought to the point blood had started to come from the both of them.

Lynn and Lincoln both panted but didn't stop fighting as lynn had the upper hand, she had kicked Lincoln to a wall and quickly went to him and slammed her fist deep into his stomach, making him throw up some blood before she had punched his face, she tried to punch him again but Lincoln had moved his head, making lynn punch the wall which was enough time for Lincoln to punch the side of her face, causing Lynn to step back but Lincoln had sent her a left hook causing her head to snap to the side.

The two had continued to fight while the twins and Lily had started to cry as they was scared "guy's come on we have to stop this!" Luna said as she had run down the stairs followed behind her older sisters and luan.

The sound of crashing had causing everyone to flinch as lynn had just tackled Lincoln though the coffee table, breaking it on impact, she had started to bash his face in while Lincoln had tried to put up his guard.

Luna and leni had grabbed Lynn, pulling her off Lincoln and Lincoln had gotten up and tried to chase lynn but luan and Lori had grabbed Lincoln, splitting them apart.

"Lincoln you are nothing but a self centered little bitch who always try to put your nose where it didn't belong!" Lynn yelled at him.

"Like you can fucking talk you fucking bitch" Lincoln yelled at her.

"I fucking hate you, all you do is bitch and whine... I... I wish you was fucking dead!" Lynn yelled making everything go silent as everything had stopped moving.

Lori had let go to Lincoln and walked to Lynn and slapped her across her face as she was furious.

"If I was dead I wouldn't have to put up with your shit anymore!" Lincoln yelled as he had pushed luan off him before storming pass them and went to door they had called out to him but he had ignored them and left, slamming the door close.

Lincoln growled and he walked down the street, slowly starting to feel the effect of the fight as everyone had saw him had stopped and ask if he was hurt but he had ignored them and kept walking, to deep inside his own head to hear anything.

Lincoln had thought about where he could go, Clyde was away, and Ronnie Ann moved to the city; Lincoln thought about it and know someone, he walked down to their house and each step was a nightmare, he made it to the house and rang the doorbell before leaning against a railing as he didn't know how much longer he could stand.

The door had opened and tabby had came out "what can I do for- Lincoln what happened to you!" Tabby started but scream in shock and horror as she had looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln face was bloody, his right eye was swollen shut, a deep cut on top of his forehead, blood was coming from his nose and mouth, his shirt was ripped, and there was even bruises that had started to change color.

"Fight" Lincoln said as he tried to take a step but dropped to one knee

"Dad help!" Tabby yelled as she quickly went to Lincoln and tried to help him up while her dad had rush out and immediately help to bring him inside.

Everyone glare daggers at Lynn as they was piss beyond words "lynn how could you say that!" Lori yelled at Lynn who was standing her ground as she tried to hold back from hitting her.

"What I wasn't my fucking fault to begin with" Lynn said.

Luna had punch Lynn, making her fall to the ground before picking Lynn up by her collar "It don't matter who fault it is you don't go tell someone you wish they was dead, especially your own fucking family!" Luna yelled in Lynn face, while Lori and luan had pulled her off of her, making Lynn drop to the ground and stand back up "what if he actually do fucking die, what if we never see him again! It will be all your fucking fault" Luna yelled at lynn as the 2 held her back.

Luna had pushed them off of her and headed upstairs "you better hope Lincoln is okay" she said as she went to her room and slammed the door shut, everyone else had looked at lynn with nothing but disappointment as they had went upstairs, going to their room, leaving Lynn by herself.

Lincoln was current in the bathroom as his shirt was off as tabby and her mom had started to looked at Lincoln body in shock as it was worst then it had seem "Lincoln who did this to you" tabby mom asked as she had gently clean the blood off his face, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he always was.

"This guy I had gotten into a fight with" Lincoln lied but they didn't know that, tabby had looked at his nearly black and blue body.

Tabby mom had did a full check of Lincoln face and upper body "2 cracked and 3 broken rids, a mild concussion, a sprang wrist, black eye, a busted lip..." She said as she sighed and shook her head as she didn't want to continued "tabby go get me the bandages" she said making tabby nod and leave.

Lincoln had looked at her "thanks" he said making her nod "...I sorry if I had ruined your day, I will go as soon as you are done" Lincoln said making her sigh.

"No... I just don't like seeing kids in these conditions..." She said as she had looked at Lincoln again as she had went back to clean his face of anymore blood that wad left over. 

Tabby had came back with the bandages and give them to her which she had took and immediately started to bandage Lincoln up.

Lincoln whole body was bandage up as his arm's was bandaged up along with his fingers, a cast was place on his wrist, and bandage was place over his eye and forehead "thank you" Lincoln said as he stood up "I will be going now"

"You can stay the night" tabby mom said shocking the two.

"He can" tabby said

"I can" Lincoln said at the same time as tabby making her mom nod her head.

"Yeah but it is up to you and your parents" tabby mom said making the two smile.

"Thank you, I will call my parents and tell them" Lincoln said as he had pulled out his phone, noticing a crack on the screen, making him sigh before stepping outside of the house, closing the door behind him and noticed all the missed calls and texted from all his sisters, except from Lynn, he sighed and shook his head and text his parents, saying that he couldn't go back home tonight, and will come back tomorrow.

Lincoln had walked back inside "they said it was cool" he said to them making them nod.

Meanwhile Lynn was in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror as her lip was busted, a cut was on the side of her face, dried blood from her nose, bruises on her stomach, and arms "that little shit" she mumbled while she had started to clean herself to best she could as any sudden movements had hurt like hell.

After a few minutes she had did the best she could do before leaving the bathroom and went to her and Lucy room, laying on her bed and laid down as she had started to think about the fight, remembering the left hook Lincoln had hit her with, making her feel something in her chest as she had unknowingly smiled at herself, as he had threw a perfect hook, she yawned and went to sleep as she knew she would have to answer to her parents tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the girls parents had came home and immediately noticing the broken table table, blood stains, and how tense the house was "girls! Come here now!" Rita called out as everyone had slowly came downstair, Lynn was the last to come "what happened here, and why did Lincoln say he couldn't come home tonight" Rita demanded answers as everyone had looked back and glared at Lynn, the parents had took the hint and looked at Lynn before gasping as they had saw the bruises on Lynn.

"Lynn what happened to you!" They asked as they had looked at her

Luna growled and went back upstairs to her room, slamming the door close before the girls had all went back upstairs, making them look at Lynn.

"Lynn what happened" Rita demanded making Lynn sigh and slowly started to explain everything that had happened.

While Lynn was getting scolded by her parents, Lincoln was sitting at the table with tabby family while he ate quietly with them as he wore one of tabby brother shirt that was to small for him but still kinda big on Lincoln, even though his jaw had hurted he didn't say anything as he didn't want to be a burden to them.

"You look like shit" tabby older brother said making everyone look at him.

"I sure girl's tell you that all the time" Lincoln countered, making tabby choke on her food as she tried to hold back from laughting

Tabby brother had glared at Lincoln and Lincoln had glared back at him, after a minute they had smiled at each other and went back to eating.

Meanwhile lynn was in her room laying down on her bed as she was grounded for 2 weeks with no phone, TV, and nothing sports related. Lynn took a deep breath before sighing and closed her eyes and went to sleep as she was tried despite the fact she had slept a few hours ago

Tabby had give Lincoln a blanket and a pillow so he could sleep on the couch since they didn't have a guest room "night everyone" tabby brother called out as he made his way to his room "Lincoln don't try to sneak into tabby room in the middle of the night" he finished making the 2 blush as he closed his door.

"Don't listen to him, he a idiot" tabby said before her eyes widened after a few seconds "i-i mean don't sneak into my room! I-i mean don't let his teasing get to you" tabby said blushing a bit as she stumbled with her word's making Lincoln smile

"thanks for everything your family did for me today" Lincoln said making tabby calm down and smile, nodding at him

"No problem mate, night" tabby said as she had hugged him before going to her room.

Lincoln had sat down on the couch but couldn't sleep because he had started to think about all of things he said to lynn and what she said to him, making him think to himself "would everything be better of I was dead" he mumbled to himself as he started to think

After one long sleepless night, it was time for everyone to wake up or that is what Lincoln guess since he wasn't sure what time tabby family had woke up, the sound of a door opening had cause Lincoln to look up and watched as tabby had came into the living room in a large oversized shirt, that was handing off one of her shoulders showing that she wasn't wearing a bar.

Lincoln blushed and looked away, even though he wad used to seeing his sister's wearing oversized shirts as sleep clothes, this wasn't his sister this was a friend he had cleared his throat, making tabby jump as she looked at Lincoln and blushed deeply, trying to fixed her sleep clothes a bit "m-morning mate" tabby said as she looked down

"M-morning" Lincoln said as he stood up while still looking away "thanks for the other day but I need to get home" he said making tabby stop messing with her shirt and look at him.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer" she asked making Lincoln shake his head.

"No, family is going to start worrying" Lincoln explained making her nod.

"Okay, I understand... At least let me change your bandages before you go" tabby said making Lincoln think about it, before nodding.

"Alright, where should we do it at" Lincoln ask her.

"We can do it in the bathroom, it shouldn't take long" tabby said making him nod "oh I forget to ask but how to it feel only being able to see out of one eye at the moment" she asked him.

Lincoln had chuckled a bit "heh I actually kinda forgot about it but it not that bad, my field of vision is cut in half by a bit, so I have to turn my head a bit more then normal but other then that, it is kinda alright" he explained, making her nod as they had made their way to the bathroom.

Lincoln had sat on the toilet seat as tabby stood in front of him and slowly started to take off the bandages that covered his eye and forehead "is your mom a nurse?" Lincoln asked, braking the silence.

Tabby nodded "yeah, she took a part-time job as one, not that long ago. Maybe a few months back" she said making Lincoln wonder if by any chance she had worked with Ronnie Ann mom but he didn't want to ask.

Tabby had removed the bandage and looked at his face "your eye had heal up a bit but it still swollen, and the cut on your forehead will definitely leave a scar" tabby said shocking Lincoln a bit.

"Wow... It amazing how you know so much just by looking" Lincoln said honestly making tabby eyes widened as her face how slowly turned red, making her look away.

"I-it nothing, my mom just taught me a few things, just in cause someone had gotten hurt" tabby said as she grabbed a brown spray bottle "now this will hurt a bit, but please bare it cause we have to make sure nothing get infected" she said as she looked at Lincoln and he had nodded, she had sprayed the cut on his forehead, making Lincoln squeeze his fist tightly as it had hurted like hell.

"I sorry" tabby said as Lincoln shook his head.

"It is okay, I'm fine" Lincoln said as the pain had calmed down.

Tabby sighed had gotten some cream and gently place it on his forehead before she had gotten the bandages, slowly wrapping his eye and forehead back up "now Lincoln, make sure you change your bandages every... 2 days" she said making Lincoln nod his head.

"Alright, I understand" Lincoln as tabby had finished and washed her handed while Lincoln stood up.

"You are all good now Lincoln" tabby said making Lincoln smile a bit.

"Thanks tabby" Lincoln said making her look at him and smile

"Heh no problem... I will see you out" tabby said making him nod, the two had came out of the bathroom and made their way to the door before the both of them had walked out and stopped in front of the door "heh I guess I will see you around" tabby said making Lincoln nod.

"Heh yeah, let's hang out a bit more when we get the chance" Lincoln told making her smile and nod.

"Yeah, I would really like that" tabby said before she had walked him walked down the porch "bye Lincoln" she said making Lincoln wave at her as she had watch him walk down the street

Lynn had woke up, yawning a bit as she was a bit sore, she gotten up and put her clothes on before leaving the room, she didn't wait to find out if anyone else was up or not as she had went downstairs and left the house, going for a walk.

Lincoln was almost home as he was near the park, he shrugged and decided to go inside and sit on a bench, somewhat tried, he watched as there was some people jogging or even walking their dogs.

"Lincoln!?" He heard his name being called out making him turned as his eye widened as lynn was standing a few feet from him.

Lincoln and lynn had looked at each other, the both of them had started to feel guilty.

Lynn looked at Lincoln cut lip, bandaged up arm's, the wrist cast, and the bandage that covered his eye and forehead

Meanwhile Lincoln had looked at the bandage on lynn cheek, the bandage on her right eye, cut lip, even a scar on her nose.

Neither of them had knew what to do, much less even what to say to each other after a few minutes of silence Lincoln had chuckled softly "I guess we both seen better days" he said breaking the ice, making Lynn smile a bit and nod.

Lynn had sat by Lincoln as they had both sighed and looked at each other "I'm sorry" they both said as the same time.

"let me go first" Lynn demanded making Lincoln look at her "Lincoln I'm sorry for what I said... What I said is forgivable" she said as she had grab his hand "I don't ever want you to think I hate you, much less wish you was dead. You are my only brother and I love more than anyone or anything else in this world, and I so sorry for hurting you" she said as she had held his hand.

"Lynn... I sorry too, I didn't want that fight to happen... I was just so mad and tried, I sorry for everything I said and sorry for hurting you" Lincoln said as he grabbed lynn had and squeezed it before they had both hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Lincoln" lynn said as she hugged him tightly

"I love you too lynn" Lincoln said back as they had pulled back from each other

"I have to say... I'm pride of you linc" lynn said making him looked at her confused "during the fight you had hit me with a perfect left hook" she smiled while pointed to the cut on her cheek

"plus look at what you do to me" lynn said pointing to her face "no one had ever push me that hard before, so I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself... You are not a push over" she finished as she patted his back while Lincoln had completely mixed feelings.

Lincoln was happy to be praised but at the same time he wasn't sure if he really want to be praised for beating up his sister, lynn had seen the uncertainty in his eyes and she had chuckled softly and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't think to hard about it, let's go back home, everyone would be glad to see you are okay" lynn said making Lincoln smile and nod, the two of them had made their way back home.

Later that day, Lincoln was met with hugs from his sister's plus he was grounded as well, no TV, comic books, and no phone for 2 weeks, even though he wasn't happy about it, he was happy about making up with Lynn so he took his punishment without anything to complain about, and during the time of him being grounded him and lynn had came closer.


End file.
